Sweetness of Love
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The Swimming Open Tournament will be held on the end of fore Tournament,they were going to the beach and staying there for a week for training. But,anything can happen in a week. Haruka and Makoto were having a little adventures together that making the miracle happen. Will they will be together finally?-Sorry for the bad kotoXHaruka(Main Pairing) and ReiXNagisa


**_Makoto's Biodata_**

**_Name:Makoto Tachibana_**

**_Age:17_**

**_Birth Date-17th November_**

**_Characteristic-Blonde Hair,Green Eyes,Tanned Skin,Quite Taller_**

**_Height-183cm(6 inches)_**

**_Status-Gay_**

**_Biggest Crush-Haruka Nanase_**

**_Haruka's Biodata_**

**_Name:Haruka Nanase_**

**_Age-17_**

**_Birth Date-30th June_**

**_Characteristic-Black Raven Hair,Blue Aqua Eyes,Fair Skin,Tall_**

**_Height-175cm(5'9" inches)_**

**_Status-Gay_**

**_Biggest Crush-Makoto Tachibana_**

**_Rin's Biodata_**

**_Name-Rin Matsuoka_**

**_Age-17_**

**_Birth Date-2nd February_**

**_Characteristic-Red Brownish Hair,Red Eyes,Taller Body,Fair Skin_**

**_Height-177cm(5'10"inches)_**

**_Status-Bi/Straight_**

**_Biggest Crush-Depends on his interest_**

**_Nagisa's Biodata_**

**_Name-Nagisa Hazuki_**

**_Age-16_**

**_Birth Date-1st August_**

**_Characteristic-Blonde Hair,Dark Pink Eyes,White-Brownish Skin,Short_**

**_Height-165cm(5'4"inches)_**

**_Status-Gay_**

**_Biggest Crush-Rei Ryugazaki_**

**_Rei's Biodata_**

**_Name-Rei Ryugazaki_**

**_Age-16-17_**

**_Birth Date-14th December_**

**_Characteristic-Deep Blue Hair,Purple Eyes,Tall,Wearing Red Glasses,Fair Skin_**

**_Height-177cm(5'10"inches)_**

**_Status-Gay_**

**_Biggest Crush-Nagisa Hazuki_**

**_Gou's Biodata_**

**_Name-Gou Matsuoka_**

**_Age-'No Information'_**

**_Birth Date-11th May_**

**_Characteristic-_** **_Red Brownish Hair,Red Eyes,Taller Body,Olive Tone Skin_**

**_Height-'No Information'_**

**_Status-'No Information'-But I assume her as Straight_**

**_Miho's Biodata_**

**_Name-Miho Amakata_**

**_Age-'No Information'_**

**_Birth Date-'No Information'_**

**_Characteristic-Brown Hair,Brown Eyes,Taller,Fair Skin_**

**_Height-'No Information'_****_Status-'No Information'_**

**_Occupation-Classic Literature Teacher(Makoto and Haruka's Homeroom Teacher)_**

**_Chapter 1-Swimmers' Meeting_**

**_Haruka's Bedroom,Nanase's Residence-21 October._**

8:07 a.m,a lovely morning with a lovely surrounding around Tokyo. A lovely cold breeze with a lovely chirping birds on the sky. A lovely shining sunlight to the ground,spreading the good nutrient for the people goodness. Morning routine,jogging,working,and shopping...common rountine of the people on morning time.

But,as for a raven haired boy around 17,he just awakened from the sleep. Today was his favourite day,where he will going for another swim training with his team. But,before he will going for training,he must going to the first place...school.

Haruka Nanase,he was a 2nd year student of Iwatobi High School after he graduated from Iwatobi Elementary School. He was also a former swimmer from Iwatobi Elementary Swimming Club and now he is a swimmer for Iwatobi High School Swimming Club.

Even though he was very active in swimming,but he also active in academic. He was quite smart and good looking. He also quite intelligent. But he has a behaviour that quite strange to the people,he was a quiet person and loves water.

Haruka lived with his father and mother but his grandmother was died long time ago. But he still acting like normal and being always cool.

"Haruka?Come downstairs!Breakfast is ready!"Haruka's mother yelling from downstairs,calling him to go downstairs to eat the breakfast. Then,he replied,"Okay,mum!Wait for seconds!"

He quickly wore up his school coat with the badge on the badge pocket resembling as Iwatobi High School badge. He quickly grabbed his school bag and wallet on the table. Suddenly,a piece of paper fell down on the floor and he noticed it. He took it and he was shocked that the paper was a piece of photo. A photo of teenage boy around 17,blonde hair and tanned body. He also quite taller than him. He suddenly blushed when he saw the photo. Then,he kissed the photo and said,

"Makoto...i'm sorry for dropping your photo. I wish we can be together one day..."

Who was Makoto?-Makoto was Haruka's best friend and also his biggest secret crush. They were friends since they studied in the same elementary school. Everytime,they were playing and swimming together. In easy to say,everything they were shared together. But,when they were growing up,Haruka started to fall in love with him. Makoto's full name was Makoto Tachibana. He was very lovesick with that guy and always hoping that he can be together with him one day. Then,he put back the photo on his wallet and placed into his pocket. His parents knew he was homo but they does not know who was the person that he liked.

Then,after everything was done,he walked downstairs and headed to the dining room. He joined with his parents,who were waiting for him.

"Good morning,mum...good morning,dad.."Haruka greeted nicely.

"Good morning too,son...let's eat. I don't want the foods become cold." greeted back.

Once Haruka have sat on his chair,they began eating the meals. Along the eating,they were chatting a bit. Started from ,"Haruka...how's everything going?"

"About what?"Haruka confused.

"You know...school..." continued for him.

"Everything's fine...but I am just being frustrated because a lot of things. Examination,Swimming Competition,and more...my brain is like want to blow up."Haruka answered and sighed.

"I have reminded you before,if you're feeling stressed or frustrated...you just have to take a deep breathe inside as you close your both eyes..and release it slowly. If you keep yourself stress,you will be chaotic and murky. We don't want your life being ruined. Take it as a reminder and 'stick' it into your mind. Clear?"His father replied after he chuckling.

Haruka smiled and nodded. He said,"Understand,dad..I will always remember that. You two are the greatest mum and dad in the world. I don't know what to do without your both help. Thank you..."

"Anytime,honey...so,finish your breakfast. You will be late soon."

"Oh my god...I have to hurry...my friend will arrive soon."Haruka quickly ate his breakfast once he looked at the clock that showing 8:20 a.m.

2 minutes after that,the door bell was ringing. Haruka stumbled a little as his mother noticed him.

"What's wrong?Who is at the outside?"She asked.

"It must be him..."

"I will tell him to wait if you're don't mind."

"No...it's okay...I've done eating actually."Haruka declined her help and explained to her that he have finished eating.

After that,he grabbed his bag and gave a kiss to his mum and dad. "Okay mum,dad..I have to go..."

"Be careful out there...don't return late!" gave the last word.

"Okay!I will take care of myself!"

They were just smiling at their only son who was just leaving the dining room.

When Haruka opened the door,he saw his secret crush,Makoto was standing in front of him. Makoto greeted him nicely,"Hi,Haru-chan!"

The raven haired boy turned red when he heard the word 'chan'. He groaned and said,"Drop the 'chan'!Do I have to remind you all the time?"

The taller boy chuckled a little and that made the other boy blushing when he saw the smile on his face. But,he broke the moment,"Haha..sorry,anyway...let's go."

"Okay..."He sighed. Then,they left the house area and walked heading to school.

Along the walk,they talked back starting by Makoto,"Haru,you know that...the Tokyo Swimming Open Tournament will be held on the end of this month,right?"

"Yes?And what's wrong?Something bothering you?"Haruka looked at him.

"No...I just want to...make a meeting with Rei and Nagisa in the locker room after training about this."Makoto shook his head and explained back to him.

"Just that?"Haruka frowned.

"Yup,but I will tell you and the two of them during the meeting,okay?"

**_The Locker Room,Iwatobi Swimming Club-In The Evening._**

Once after they were done training,they returned to the locker room to change their clothes. But,before that,Makoto began to meet them including Haruka and the club manager,Gou Matsuoka.

"As we know,the Tokyo Open Tournament will be held in the end of October."Makoto started.

"Yeah,we know that. So,what's the point?"Rei asked as he wearing his red glasses. Nagisa pushed him a bit as he said,"You fool..of course he want us to be remember about the tournament. What else?"

"You don't have to push me,you know?"Rei smiled a bit. The rest were chuckling except for Haruka. He was being quiet since he entered into the room.

"You see,training in this pool is not enough for us. We need to go to a place that very challenging so we can be ready for the tournament. I suggest that we will do a training...on the ocean."Makoto continued.

Everyone blinked. Nagisa asked back,"You mean...we will go to the beach?We will do training there?"

"Yup,if you all agree and get approved from Gou."

"I can't approve without their decision,Makoto..but i'm the first person to agree with this suggestion."Gou began to speak and she was the first person to agree with the suggestion.

"No problem for me...beside,I really missed the beach."Rei agreed.

"Me too..."Nagisa also supported him.

Then,Makoto turned to Haruka,who was still quiet. Makoto suddenly noticed a red blush on Haruka's both of the cheeks. But he didn't want to demeaning him.

"Haru?"

The raven looked up at his crush and stared at him for a while. He saw a sweet smile on his face,a beautiful gorgeous green eyes. Finally,he smiled and said,"I agree with your suggestion...M-Mako..."

Makoto smirked and relieved when he also agreed with his suggestion. Then,Gou began to say,"I hope with this advance training. We can win the tournament against my brother's club. So,when we will begin?"

"I'm glad that tomorrow until next wednesday is the school holidays. So,we have plenty of time to upgrade and strategise our skills. So,we will go to the beach early in the morning tomorrow."Makoto replied.

"I will prepared the vehicle for our adventure and also other preparation. Don't worry,leave it to me."Said the manager.

"Sounds good..."

**_Somewhere around the streets...5.00 p.m._**

The sun was about to going down. The red cloud on the sky decorating the last moment of the evening. Haruka and Makoto walked at the same direction,heading to their home.

"Haru-chan,can I ask you something?"Makoto suddenly asked.

"Hmm?What is it?"Haruka looked at him.

"Uhh,I saw you were blushing during at the locker room area. What's wrong?"

The raven shocked at the moment. They stopped walking. _'Makoto noticed...me?'_

"Ummm...well..."He began to panic.

"Don't tell me that...you're sick?Haruka..are you okay?You..."Makoto also began to worry.

"No!No!I'm not sick...I swear..I'm fine.."The raven haired boy quickly cut his word.

"So,Why you're blushing?Please...tell me,Haru.."

When he couldn't take it anymore,he suddenly shouted at him,"No!Nothing!You're just hallucinating!". And...he started to run away,leaving Makoto behind.

"Haru-chan!Wait!Don't run!"

But he was too late,Haruka already left him. Makoto took a time to think,"Haru-chan...was you...have something..on me..that I don't...get it?"

**_Haruka's POV..._**

_'Why I was so stupid?'_

_'I supposed to control myself..not thinking about him during meeting...'_

_'Now,I assumed that Makoto was looking suspicious towards me.'_

_'What am I going to do?'_

When I returned home,I quickly walked upstairs and entered into my room as I closed and locked the door. I quickly sat on my desk chair and placed my bag on the table. I grabbed my wallet in my pocket and took my secret crush photo. I stared towards the photo for long minutes as I cried. Now I realised of what I did to him earlier. I hurt him.

_'Oh,Makoto...i'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to run away from you like that..'I rubbed the photo with my thumb finger._

_'But I had to...'_

_'I don't want you to know the purpose I was blushing that time...I was thinking about you. I was thinking about the time at the beach when we're being together.'_

_'Oh Makoto...'_

_A few teardrops fell onto the photo,'Makoto...'_

I cupped my face with my both arms on the table. I cried very hard,thinking about earlier. I knew that he was hurt,really hurt.

_'Mako...i'm sorry..'_

**_Makoto's POV..._**

_I was standing on front of Haruka's house. I saw that the window on Haruka's room was still opened. I can heard he was crying. I seemed I have hurting him. I shouldn't asked him about that._

_'Haru-chan..i'm sorry...'_

_'I just want to ask you..I want to know if you...fall in love with me...'_

_'Because...I am also...have fall in love with you..for long time..Haru...'_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
